


Sleepovers Are For Kids

by MerlinMerlot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: "best friends", Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, I don't know what the fuck I'm writing, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinMerlot/pseuds/MerlinMerlot
Summary: Where Jester finds out Beau has no semblance of any sort of normal childhood so decides the best way to do this is to give her a sleepover for her birthday. Beau reluctantly goes with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing you guys!! Let's try this out!! Sorry that this first chapter is prettyyy short. I haven't done stuff like this in a while, which also means that it isn't really proofread. If this is popular enough I might continue it :)

"Jester, this is the stupidest shit." Beau lays with her head in her pillow, arms hanging loosely over the edges of the bed. "Seriously. I just wanted to go out and get a beer or some shit."  
  
"But Beauu, I need to fix your childhood!" Jester yells over the ramen cooking on the kitchen stove, a sizzling sound Beau hopes won't set off the fire alarm like last time. "If we don't do this, you're gonna die lonely and sad and boring 'cause you never got to play truth or dare."  
  
"We're not fucking six, Jester." Beau slowly climbs off her bed, grumbling as she moves the multitude of assignments and papers strewn across her desk, finding her phone buried deep under. "And you haven't even had a sleepover yourself."  
  
"First off, I've had a bunch of sleepovers with The Traveler," Jester insists matter of factly, dipping the steaming ramen into two bowls. "And second, sleepovers aren't just for kids Beau!"  
  
Jester comes into the living room with the ramen, setting one in front of Beau as she begins to 'tidy' up the apartment with one hand still cupping her own bowl. "C'mooon, at least do this for me. You're going to be totally happy you did this and will want to do it for your next birthday!"  
  
"It's not like you've already invited everyone anyways," Beau mumbles. Slurping on the noodles, she adds, "When the hell is everyone coming anyways? You just said tonight."  
  
"In about... Five minutes? Maybe less?" Beau sputters, coughing down the noodles as Jester continues, "Technically, I told them to arrive 10 minutes ago but everyone is so awful at arriving on time."  
  
"Jesus, Jester! Give me a head start next time!" Beau exclaims exasperatedly, quickly shoving her food into her throat as she makes for the bundle of clothing still sitting at the end of her bed. "Fuck, I haven't done the laundry yet."  
  
"Beau it's finnee, they won't be able to smell you over Caleb anyways," Jester giggles, finally situating herself on the couch with her bowl in her lap.   
  
"Yeah, I guess," Beau smirks despite herself, finally putting on another pair of loose sweatpants, hardly different from the one she was wearing before.  
  
She goes on to say more, but the knocking at their door catches her mid-word. Jester runs over and swings the door wide open before Beau even has time to react.  
  
"Oh, hi Fjooordd!" Jester takes a step back, and the green skinned half orc Beau has come to know makes his way into the room, eyes glancing over the space in his usual habits.  
  
"Hello to you too Jester," Fjord huffs, smile strained already by the sheer force of Jester's energy. "And you as well, Beau! Your birthday, right?" He looks over Jester's shoulder, eyeing Beau.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it's not much of a fucking big deal," Beau rolls her eyes, sighing. "You're early."  
  
"Late, actually," Fjord coughs awkwardly. "M'pologizes."  
  
"Fjord, you know I could give less of two shits."  
  
"Um, anyways!" Jester claps her hands. "Fjord, is Molly coming? He usually sends like a bunch of texts but he hasn't." Jester pouts.  
  
"Says he has other business, though I'm sure he would have love to have attended," Fjord and Beau share a knowing grin, the former sitting himself onto the small sofa. "I presume I'm the first to arrive?"  
  
"Yup!" Jester joins Fjord, sitting herself close to her friend with a smug smile. "We're gonna play lots of games and eat popcorn and watch movies an- Oh, balls, I think I forgot to get popcorn!" She races back to the kitchen, leaving Fjord and Beau awkwardly looking at each other.  
  
"... This wasn't my idea, by the way. I just wanted to grab a beer or get high and shit."  
  
"I assumed as much," Fjord sighs, rubbing his temple.  
  
"Don't know why the fuck she would want to spend this much energy on such a stupid occasion though."  
  
"Well, uh, perha-" Fjord trails off as Jester comes back, holding a 6 pack of beer and a donut in the other hand.  
  
"Turns out we still have popcorn left in the back of the cupboard," Jester states between bites of her food. "I think there's still a donut left if you guys want one!"  
  
"Think I'm good Jester." Beau takes a can of beer with a greedy look, popping it open as there is knocking at the door once more. Jester skips over, opening it, and out comes the damned fucker himself, apparently not busy enough to show up. It's Mollymauk Tealeaf.  
  
"Molly! Oh my gosh, I thought you weren't coming!" Jester gasps, glancing over to Fjord, who frowns confusedly.  
  
"As did I," Fjord mumbles as Molly goes into the living room, already making himself comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Well, turns out, I decided I did want to come! So the business got canceled," Molly grins slyly, laying his arms across the back of the couch, beckoning Jester over. "Besides, I couldn't miss Beau's birthday! Not even if I wanted to." Beau can feel the stare from Molly, despite the inability to see his pupils.  
  
"Yeah, sure shit Molly," Beau rolls her eyes, before tossing Molly a beer, which he cracks open with the tip of his horn.  
  
"Cad's coming in a few, think he went to grab something from the grocery store," Molly ignores Beau, sipping the beer. "And I think I saw Yasha walking while on the way here. She'll get here soon."  
  
"I hope Cad gets more popcorn, or some cookies or something, we don't have, like, any!" Jester joins Molly on the sofa, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
  
"So, Beau, how's it feel bein' older? Any different?" Molly takes a sip of the beer, eyeing Beau over the top of the can.  
  
"You fuckin tell me, feels like any other birthday," Beau shrugs, mimicking a similar motion, finally sitting herself onto the now incredibly crowded sofa, legs straddling the couch arm as she tries to get comfortable.   
  
"I think you're a damned old lady now, Beau. Maybe you'll retire and finally pay up those 20 dollars you owe me," Molly winks, before letting out a curse as he gets knocked over the head by Beau's palm.   
  
"Fucking shut up Molly," Beau grumbles half heartedly. "I'm literally only 3 months older than you."  
  
"Old lady!" Molly and Jester tease, and Beau can't help but smile a bit sheepishly at them all. Fucking hell, maybe this was a good idea.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau snoops about hers and Jester's bedroom and finds an old notebook of Jester's.

Caduceus arrives shortly after their conversations, followed quickly by Yasha, both of whom bump their heads on the top of the door in their usual fashion. They find themselves talking about the living room, activities paused until their remaining companions arrive.

"Where's Caleb and Nott?" Jester exclaims after a long while, in the midst of looking through her phone to show amusing photos to Beau. "It's been, like, forever!"

"His car probably broke down again," Molly muses. He stuffs his face with the newly brought potato chips from Cad, before continuing, "It always happens at the worst of times. Remember the hospital?"

Beau groans. "Gods he needs a better car." She turns on her phone, and sees the scene empty, save for all the notifications from Jester sending her memes. "Well, wouldn't he text us or some shit?"

"He hardly texts ever, Beau! He's even worse than Yasha! You at least call me," Jester beams at Yasha, who does her small, but warm smile in return.

"Well, we can still do some things while we wait, right Jester?" Fjord coughs, eyeing the tiefling. "Maybe we can find the movie we're going to watch?"

"Oh, we should probably do that, yeah!" Jester looks around for a moment, before sighing as she rummages about the couch cushions. "Ugh, we always lose the remote! Are any of you guys sitting on it?"

Everyone reluctantly gets off the couch so that Jester may inspect the area. After a few minutes of desperate searching, she finally gets back up. "I couldn't find it! Balls!"

“Perhaps the bedroom?” Caduceus interjects helpfully, smiling warmly. “I think you told me you lost it in there earlier.”

"I'll go look," Beau sighs, cracking her back.

She leaves the others to reluctantly enter hers and Jester's bedroom.

When they had first moved in together, it was plainly obvious whose space was whose. The left had been covered in a palette of pastel pinks and blues, with movie posters for romance - and action - films. The desk splattered with paint and stacked with notebooks, the bed covered in large stuffed animals and blankets, it had been a sharp contrast from the much more dull and simple right side, which featured take out from fast food restaurants and clothing stacked at the sides of the mattress as it's unique characteristics.

Now, it's merged, like some sort of weird diffusion of two entirely different cultures and backgrounds. While the mattress remains, it seems hardly used now, practically dusty, and the unmade bed on the other side has two indents where its obvious two bodies have slept. Some of the movie posters have moved over to the right side, and some new ones have been brought out, including a multitude of anime posters Beau recalls buying all on her own out of sheer spontaneity. 

Notebooks are scattered about, as well as old action figures of Beau's and some weights she stole from the gym. Empty bags from the latest fast-food spree remain on desks, and the garbage cans are reaching the point of bursting. It's a complete mess of clothing and junk and whatever else makes its home here, but the two of them couldn't give any shits about the state of organization in their living space. Beau wouldn't have it any other way.

With a sigh, she finally starts the search through the junk, sifting through papers stacked on Jester's desk, once in a while finding some strange treasure or trinket before continuing. After a long bit, she looks instead through the blankets piled on top of their bed, lifting them up, before irritatedly throwing them back down once it becomes clear it isn't there either.

Finally, she looks under the bed, pulling out rectangular objects that might just resemble a little electronic remote, coming out with notebooks, boxes, supplies -

And, to the relief and good fortune of Beau, she finds the tv remote, in all its dusty and half broken glory! With a smirk, she gets up, turning it in her hands, soaking in the small victory for just a moment, before starting the trek back to the living room. But then she pauses for a moment, thinking, before looking back down at the notebooks.

She recognizes a few. Jester goes through these practically by the month; Beau remembers watching her doodle in them at lunch, at night, whenever. One of the looks quite old, and as Beau crouches down to investigate it further, she realizes it's from their first year in college. 

She picks up this worn thing, a small but well-used notebook plastered with bright sparkly stickers and highlighter marker and whatever else Jester could get ahold of at the time. Beau finds the edges of the pages frayed, perhaps slightly dry in the sort of way paper might get from an accidental spillage of a drink. She goes to open it but stops. There might be some private stuff in here, Beau. Maybe you shouldn't look in here, Beau. Just leave it be and don't be a snoop, Beau.

Unfortunately, like the mail fraud and thieving criminal she's known to be, Beau takes a peek at the pages, finding the first to be a diary entry. The first day of school! The margins are covered in doodles of school mascots, random student guides, strangers, swirls and hearts in school colors, and whatever else was in her mind at that time. Beau, with a guilty conscience in the back of her head, begins to read it.

"Dear Traveler,

I just had my first day at Trostenwald University! And, oh my gosh, it was the best! Everyone is super nice and welcoming; They told me where all my classes were and about all the clubs and about good restaurants nearby and so much more!!! I'm so glad I went here!

I also met my roommate today!"

Beau, with a start, realizes she's talking about her. Christ, that wasn't one of her best days. Or weeks, for that matter. 

"She's super grumpy all the time but she's also super cool and knows parkour and stuff! It's amazing! We're going on a movie on Saturday to see Tusk Love the Remake because apparently, she has never seen a Tusk Love movie ever??? It's crazy!! She must have been living under a rock before she got here. It's a good thing she has me."

A multitude of mischievous smiley faces dot the next few lines before Jester continues on,

"Anyways, I also met Fjord, he's super super attractive and looks exactly like Oskar. I got his number. We're totally going to go on a date soon. And I also saw Molly again! When I was doing the college tour aggesss ago we met and he was super nice and funny and I'm so glad I saw him again! We have a few classes together, we are so going to be college best buds.

Anyways, I can't wait to see all my professors! Remind me to write a letter to Mom soon, alright?

Xoxoxoxoxo,

Jester~"

Beau smiles at the page. Jester is still her same cheerful self. She goes to flip to the next page but realizes how long she's been in here. Crap. She better get going. She shoves the book back under the bed, before walking out of the room, a slightly sinking feeling in her stomach.

Entering the living room, with the hand holding the remote in the air, she calls out, "Hey I found the-"

Her heart drops like a 100-pound weight in her body as her brain registers what's in front of her.

She sees the figures of laughing friends, sitting in a circle in the small empty area in the living room, though she doesn't focus on that. She doesn't focus on the bottle in the center either, it's tip pointing at someone now preoccupied. Nor one of the figures stopping to look at Beau. Instead, what catches her eyes is the small blue tiefling lady with her hands cradling the cheeks of a green half-orc man as they kiss. 

It only lasts for a few seconds before they pull away, Fjord sheepishly smiling as Jester giggles, but to Beau it feels like years. And- the hell? Gods, if she was in still in high school she would call this jealousy, but who fucking feels jealous anymore? The fuck?

She barely has time to think on it more before she hears Jester calling her name. "Oh, Beau, you're back!" She grins, beckoning Beau over. "You were taking a kinda long time and Caleb and Nott finally showed up so we decided to play a game while we waited!"

"Really, we only just started this, um..." Fjord coughs, looking the slightest bit uncomfortable. "What did you call this Molly?"

"Spin the bottle. It's a classic sleepover tradition," The tiefling grins, eyes still latched onto Beau. "I don't think Beau would like it though."

"Ah, ja, perhaps we shou-" 

Beau interrupts Caleb before he can continue, stating loudly, "No! I mean, no as in I can play, I'm fine, we can play this game, sure." She sits onto the floor stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Are you sure Beau?" Jester asks, the concern obvious in her voice. "We can do something else if you don't want to do."

"Nah, I'm fine," Beau brushes it off, ignoring the smirking look from Molly. "Let's do it. How do we play?"

"Well, so we each go around in a circle and spin the bottle, and whoever it points at now has to kiss the person who spun the bottle, though we also could-" Jester continues to chat on, Nott adding some tidbits every once in a while from her place on the couch with a bag of chips in her hand.

"You're not subtle, you know that right?" Molly whispers to Beau, grinning.

"Fucking shut up Molly," Beau hisses back. "I've got this, leave me the hell alone." He shrugs, before turning his attention back to Jester.

... But fuck, he has a point. Beau really needs to get her shit together and not screw this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this. Sorry if some of the characters don't show up enough, I don't have a good feeling for Cad or Yasha yet.
> 
> Still a short chapter :(


End file.
